


don't you get it?

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Arachnophobia, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What... Patrick, what?" The sun was setting and Patrick couldn't take his eyes off the door, expecting thousands of spiders to come from the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you get it?

Patrick was deathly afraid of spiders, and his roommate Joe luckily wasn't. He was about to go to bed when he saw a tiny, almost invisible spider. He screeched and ran away from his bed. Joe looked at him, dumbfounded, until Patrick clung to him fot dear life.

"What... Patrick, what?" The sun was setting and Patrick couldn't take his eyes off the door, expecting thousands of spiders to come from the living room.

"A spider," he said for all answer, his eyes widened. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm arachnophobic and stuff so..." he scratched the back of his neck absently, looking at Joe with a bit of hope.

Joe shook his head and smiled softly as he passed his fingers through the older boy's hair. "Alright, dude," he grinned from ear to ear. "No homo, though."

Patrick let out a dry laugh before he went to Joe's bed and curled up there, waiting for the curly-haired boy to go to bed. He saw him take off his shirt and he looked at him with admiration.

Okay, maybe he did have a crush on his roommate. But he was a very hot one at that, so nobody could really blame him. And he was about to sleep in the same bed as him. Listen, he was still scared because of the spider but there were its benefits.

Joe finally put some pajamas on after what felt like years and fumbled inside the bed, looking at Patrick with a small grin. Then he turned around to have his back in front of Patrick's and fell into a peaceful sleep.

When they woke up, Patrick had an arm wrapped around Joe's waist, and he was snoring loudly against Joe's neck. Joe smiled fondly as he got up, and Patrick blinked a few times before yawning. "Did I really...?" he tr

"Yes, you were straddling my waist. That's gay, dude."

"As a pan dude, I feel attacked," Patrick shrugged with mock offense.

Joe laughed and smacked his lips before Patrick looked at him with something similar to hope. Joe swallowed nervously. Boy. He might or might not have the biggest crush on the short boy of the hats, but he wasn't going to admit that.

Much lesser kiss him. Right?

Patrick, meanwhile, took the opportunity and their lips met, a mere brush, a mere touch, but it made both of them melt. Joe was unresponsive at first, but then deepened the kiss sweetly. "I love you," he said when he pulled away.

"Love you too," Patrick said. "This is gay."

"I'm gay, so."

"Good point."


End file.
